StoneHeart
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Ivan has always been happy with his simple life as a gargoyle, until one day a mysterious girl moves into the city he currently resides in and he is suddenly longing for more. Fem!CanadaxRussia


**StoneHeart**

**Chapter 1 Warm welcome**

The morning sun lit up the sky, promising a beautiful clear day. Ivan enjoyed these days most of all. He sat atop the museum building, in his frozen position that he used when the people were up an about. Sunny days were the best by far, he didn't have to worry about new cracks and scars forming from the heating and cooling of his structure. He already had large unpleasant cracks spread out across his whole body. Summer was his relief of cold and lonely days where everyone retreated to the warmth and safety of their homes. Days like this he could watch everyone go about their business without the pain and cold.

His eyes moved down to look at himself proudly. Stone armor cover his chest, legs, and shoulders, giving him a strong and protective look. He had a long draping stone scarf wrapped around his neck to protect him from the harsh winter and give him a caring human side. His creator was even generous enough to gift him with a large set of bat-like wings, so he could soar through the night sky, or catch himself if he ever were to fall. Though his whole body was a fine white, only his eyes and cheeks were colored a deep violet and powdery pink. In his right hand he held a long stone sword and in his left hand a shield to protect himself from imaginary opponents. It made him almost want to blow his cover and smile at how happy everyone looked when they noticed him. Some took pictures and some just stood admiring his beauty. One day he over heard some people speaking with each other about him, and the name "Ivan" was mentioned. The name kind of rubbed off on him, and made it's way around the area. Now everyone called him "Ivan the Great" referring to the important Russian ruler from long ago. Though not everyone saw him as the knightly and protective gargoyle as he should be. Some saw him as a monster, or a cruel demon sent by the devil to watch over god's children. That's how he got the equally used name "Ivan the Terrible" It did sometimes get to him, and there would be times where he would let out a horrific sound to scare people speaking of that name. They always screamed or pointed towards him trying to prove their point. Most of the time others would look up and shake their heads dismissively. Ivan knew most of the town's inhabitants by face, though sometimes a newcomer would pass by and intrigue him. One day he even tried waving to one of them in greeting, though no one noticed.

Then another joyous thought crossed his mind. Christmas, the only time of the winter that filled him with happiness. He loved the lights and decorations hung everywhere, illuminating the whole city for him too see and enchanting him from deep inside. The owner of the museum would even come up to him and set a red and white hat on his head to add to the joyous feel. It was warm and made people laugh and smile at his silly image.

As he stared down at the town below deep in thought, he hadn't noticed a newcomer walk by, dragging a large wheeled suitcase behind them. They stopped for a moment, holding a phone up to her ear and talking wildly into it. Ivan let a small smile slip before erasing it and watching silently from above. The young woman had short, well-groomed, blonde hair and big lavender eyes.

Times like this made him wish that he had a voice. The only sounds he could make were that of great bellowing beasts or huge screeching birds.

He watched as the newcomer hung up her phone and slipped it in her pocket before sitting down on the nearest bench. The blonde rested her head on the back of it, closing her eyes to rest, seemingly stressed. Ivan felt a pang of sadness to see such a gorgeous human look so pressured. He frowned slightly enough that no one would notice. An idea hit him, and his eyes searched the ledge he was perched on. His eyes wandered to the people below, before his body made creaking and crunching noises. He bent down, and shifted the sword out of his hand and replaced it with a small rock. He stood back up in his proud position, and took aim. With a quick pull back and release, the rock plummeted to the ground. It landed with a loud crack right next to the human's feet, causing her to jump in fear. As a natural reaction, she looked up to see where the object came from. The gargoyle felt a sudden rush of emotion in his stomach making him feel nauseous. He pushed the feeling to the side and looked back at the newcomer his hand creaking into motion. His hand moved left, then right in a waving motion, but really, really, slow. Ivan could see the human's eyes open wide, and her mouth drop open. It hurt him to know that he shouldn't be doing this right now. It felt as though his already light pink cheeks darkened, though he knew that wasn't possible. The woman slowly and uncertainly waved back, just as slowly with a look of utter shock etched into her face. No one around her seemed to notice her presence, almost as if she was a ghost. Ivan moved back into his stance, grabbing his sword from the rocky ledge and lifting it into it's readying position. His eye twitched into a wink, and his face creaked into a quick smile. He moved his lips to form the word "Welcome," before moving them back to their usual relaxed smile. Ivan still kept his eyes on the blonde, purple gleaming fondly in the light. He saw the human cover her face with her hands and repeat something over and over, shaking her head back and forth. They stood up and grabbed the handle to their bag and gave one last glance over to the gargoyle. The human seemed to relax at the sight of Ivan's stillness, and shook her head with a short nervous laugh. She continued to walk further into the city where her new home most certainly lie waiting for her.

Ivan smiled more, _See you soon~_

A minute later the bell tower rung out with it's beautiful chimes, as it has every morning at eight o'clock.

* * *

Madeline rushed up the stairs of her apartment building, her mind racing with new information. She had moved here to find a decent job that would pay more than working on the farm back home. It wasn't the difficulty of the job that bugged her, it was her own family. She had to get away from them. Not even her own brother knew who she was half the time, and her parents would always mistake her for Alfred. She had to take the fall for her brother's mistakes every time, and it eventually became unbearable. Without letting any of them know, she packed her bags after work, and left the night before. It was a long train ride here, and she was almost caught with her special cargo waiting in the suitcase. But now, now she was a few steps away from a nice single person apartment with her own furniture. Maddie looked down at the number on the key given to her by the receptionist, then back up at the metal plating on her door. "752" She let out a long relieved sigh, she finally found her apartment. After a few minutes of fumbling with the lock and key, the door flew open. Her eyes searched the whole room and she stepped inside. The apartment was empty except for a couch, coffee table, tv, fridge, and a few doors leading to smaller rooms.

"Not bad, but it's a little bland." She looked down at her suitcase and frowned. It squirmed with life. "I hope they allow pets here..." As she closed the door and knelt down to unzip the bag, a small bark came from the inside of it. She peeled it open to reveal a small white husky puppy sitting inside. Black beady eyes stared back, and it's tongue lolled at the sight of his owner. Maddie motioned with her finger in front of her mouth for him to hush. The dog complied and closed his panting mouth before jumping out onto the rug. The Canadian smiled at him, "Hello Kumabobo, have a nice trip?" Kumajiro looked back up at Madeline and blinked. He stood up on his hind legs and licked his owner's face happily. Maddie's stomach growled, but her sleepy mind protested with every movement. She stood up fully and yawned, her stomach growling again, but louder. Kuma seemed to notice his owner's predicament, and he came over to snuggle with the girl's feet. He licked her ankle and looked up pleadingly. A short bark escaped his jaws in an effort to comfort his owner. Maddie decided not to waste her time with a meal, and just shuffled over to the couch, leaving the bag behind. She fell ungracefully onto the overly tough fabric and let out a sigh of relief. It may not have been the most soothing place to sleep, but at the moment she didn't care. Her eyes drooped as sleep beckoned her into it's thick warm arms. Kuma padded over and hopped onto the Canadian's belly to nap with her. The sound of Maddie's gurgling belly wasn't very pleasant, but the little dog could understand. He curled up and they were both out cold within minutes.

* * *

Not much happened after his little encounter with the newcomer. A few tourists walked by with their iPhones, taking pictures of everything. Nothing out of the ordinary, leaving the gargoyle strangely bored. He NEVER felt bored. It was just how his kind went along in life, old and new things passing by just as they always have. He was usually happy to see people going about their lives, but today, he felt no interest. Ivan couldn't wait for night so he could move and maybe go on a walk to clear his head. He had to keep himself moving at night or else he may get stuck. Like humans, gargoyles also have a specific type of arthritis they could get, though it was a million times worse. Some gargoyles would become paralyzed how they were during the day and have their gift of mobility taken from them by the time night fell. It always gave Ivan chills down his spine to imagine having that fate. Life would become more of a living hell than a slow paced heaven. With every thought his mind became more and more cloudy. Maybe he had water trapped in his skull again... It did rain three nights ago, right? Had it? He didn't even know anymore.

As the day ended, less and less people crowded the streets. The sky darkened with every passing minute, slowly cloaking the gargoyle and his surroundings in the night. Just as he watched the sun dip low enough out of sight and the moon become more visible, he smiled. Finally, nightfall. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up his posture without moving a little. All of this mention of arthritis was making him itch to move.

His silvery-white frame shone in the moonlight, giving him an eerie appearance and giving him enough visibility to see as far as five buildings away in every direction. He looked down at the street to make sure no one was coming or going. No one in sight, he blinked in relief. Ivan slowly lifted his wings, and stretched his whole body to rid it of it's soreness. Setting down his sword and shield, he reached up to crack his neck. Ivan tried to keep his crumbling and creaking sounds to a minimum before he was finished. He stood up straight with a content sigh and looked behind himself. Mr. Vargas stood at the base of the stairwell with his usually large grin and reddish-brown hair blowing in the wind. He waved, "Ciao~" The gargoyle couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his own face at the sight of the cheery man. He waved back and began to walk over to the other.

Mr. Vargas was the only person that knew for sure that Ivan was actually alive. Others would claim they had saw him move, or even speak, but no one ever knew for sure.

Before the gargoyle even made it over to the Italian, he had leapt towards him and gave him a huge hug. "Ve~ You looked so happy today, I am so glad! I was beginning to think that you had become depressed!" Ivan stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should return the hug. Feliciano didn't stop hugging Ivan for a few more minutes, before he backed up still just as smiley as before. Ivan smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "That was very nice of you to great that nice young woman earlier, she came in the museum before for directions." The gargoyle tensed up for a moment his eyes widening. He had hoped that no one else saw that. Mr. Vargas seemed to notice the other's reaction and he gently patted his hand. "Don't worry, no one else payed any mind." Ivan calmed down the slightest bit at the other's words, but he was still on edge. Feliciano grabbed Ivan by the arm, and tugged him down the stairs. "Come look at all the new things we added! Ludwig was so nice to order new Egyptian pots for me!" The gargoyle allowed Mr. Vargas to pull him along down the stairs with a faint smile. The inside of the museum seemed to change every time he revisited it. It seemed that Feliciano's clumsiness got in the way of his profession, though deep inside, Ivan knew that there wasn't anyone else better for the job.

When they finally made it to the bottom he could hear the sound of angry grumbling and grunting.

Ludwig was standing on a ladder over the dinosaur exhibit, fiddling with a Pterodactyl hanging from the ceiling. He didn't look over when he heard the two walk down and continued trying to balance the replica.

"Ve~ It looks great!" The Italian hopped over in excitement. Ludwig glanced down just as Mr. Vargas was about to knock into the ladder he was currently standing on.

"FELICIANO BE CAREFUL! YOU COULD HAVE- AHHHH!" At the other's rushed contact, the ladder wobbled uncontrollably. The German on top was thrown off his feet and he desperately grabbed for a step to hold onto. His efforts were in vain, as he had already landed on the floor with a thud.

Feliciano stopped rubbing his wounded head, and looked concerned over at his friend. His eyes were more open then they usually were, showing his caring golden orbs. The blonde rolled on the ground cradling his head with an agitated expression splayed out on his face.

"A-are you OK?" Mr. Vargas asked, kneeling down to look the other in the face.

Ludwig scrunched up his nose, his face becoming red in warning. The Italian backed up a little fearfully and covered his ears.

"DUMMKOPF!"

The blonde's cry echoed out in the open space of the building, rattling exhibits and making Feliciano look ready to cry. His loud shout even shook Ivan and gave him an unpleasant shake. His partially hollow inside carried the echo within himself, making him feel like the sound was tearing him apart. He wanted to screech in pain, but he knew to keep his mouth shut in hopes that Ludwig wouldn't acknowledge his presence. Ivan waited a moment for the treacherous sound to stop before looking back up at the two men. Feliciano was crying, and Ludwig was trying his best to calm down his friend, though he still looked slightly enraged.

"Feli, please stop crying. I'm not mad at you, ok? It was an accident." The German used his most soothing tone as he tried to make his friend happy again. Feliciano took his chance with his friend kneeling right in front of him to give him a big hug. Slowly, his sobs began to quiet down, and he became himself again.

"T-thank you f-for not being mad..." The Italian sniffled into the other's shoulder, and Ludwig hugged him tighter.

"Your welcome, now could you please leave me to fixing this display?" Ludwig asked, standing up, and pulling the other with him.

The brunette smiled widely, his golden eyes sparkling. "OK! I'll go check on the other exhibits! " Without a second more, he raced off towards the corner where Ivan sat, waiting for him.

Ludwig watched him run off with a sigh, "We're going to go bankrupt with him breaking everything he touches..." He then turned around and started his ascent up the ladder to finnish his job.

Ivan smiled and stood up as Feliciano rushed over to him happily. "Come on lets go see the silly cavemen!" Before Ivan could react, Mr. Vargas grabbed his arm and pulled him along just as before. He continued to ramble on excitedly as they passed what seemed like a million new things. Ivan noticed some cracked pots covered in tape and he felt like exploding with laughter. It was adorable how clumsy this man dragging him was. He was a grown man with his own shared business, but on the inside he was still a clumsy child.

When they eventually reached another room, filled with rocks and colorful paintings on the wall, his arm was finally released. The Italian gazed proudly across the whole room in admiration. Then something caught his eye and he turned to the left. Right in his field of vision stood a replica of a caveman, standing as high as Ivan himself. Under closer inspection, he noticed a red santa hat rested on it's head. Feliciano rushed up to it and smiled back at Ivan.

"He looked angry, so I gave him a festive hat so he could feel better!" The gargoyle blinked with a blank expression for a moment, confused. Then all at once a deep sound rumbled in his throat and out his mouth. It sounded like crumbling concrete, which made Mr. Vargas begin to laugh also.

They continued to laugh until both of them were out of breath, that's when Feliciano spoke up. "You laugh funny!" He laughed a little bit more, then turned to the caveman. His face changed from overly happy to puzzled in an instant. Ivan looked at him and cocked his head to the side questioningly. "His hat isn't on all the way, I hope it doesn't fall, then he would be angry again..." He continued to stare at it for a moment before jumping with a sudden idea. "I'll fix it!"

Ivan wasn't sure it was the greatest idea he had ever had, but he didn't do anything to stop him. Feliciano stood on his tippy toes, trying his best to reach the hat and fix it. "Almost... Have it..." Ivan a bad feeling.

He winced as a loud crash exploded in front of him. Dust and dirt was thrown up as the mannequin tumbled to the ground with Feliciano standing on the other side of it with a meek smile. "O-oops..."

They both stood silently for a moment, in shock. The dust finally cleared to reveal what was left of the caveman. It had crumbled into three big pieces consisting of it's head, torso, and legs. Feliciano frowned for a minute, starring down at it. "Ludwig isn't going to be happy..." He was already beginning to cry again when Ivan set his hand on his shoulder. Mr. Vargas looked up at the other's face tears shining in his eyes. Ivan shook his head with a smile to show that everything was ok. He bent down and picked up the hat that now lay next to the disembodied head, covered in dirt. Dusting it off with his hand, he stood back up and faced Feliciano. The Italian looked confused for a moment, not sure what Ivan was doing. Ivan lifted it up and gracefully set it on Feliciano's head, patting it once to make sure it was going to stay. Feli's face lit up, and all traces of him crying washed away instantly. He pulled it down more, giggling happily. "Now I look silly~!" Ivan was glad he didn't start crying, because that would bring his tour to a premature end. Feliciano looked back down at the crumbled caveman, before turning the other way. He looked down the hall into the next room, and smiled. Turning to Ivan he asked, "Would you like to see the scary Egyptian exhibit?" He emphasized the word 'scary' to warn the other of it's unsettling air. The gargoyle lifted a brow, seeing that Feliciano had a look of excitement mixed with fear he shrugged. He nodded, lifting his wrist out for the Italian to grab. Feliciano smiled widely, and accepted his offering.

Off they went, running past millions of paintings and sculptures from different era's and time periods.

When they arrived, the first thing Ivan noticed was the dark atmosphere. The room was dark except for the fake torches on the wall "burning" brightly. He jumped in surprise when he saw a mummy laying upright in a upturned coffin. His eyes flicked over to his Italian guide, who had his hands over his eyes shivering.

"I-It's pretty r-right? I can't see it, but you are more than welcome." Feliciano's voice shook with fear. Ivan looked back at the exhibit with a frown. He eyed the mummy carefully, then turned his head to look back at the cowering Italian. A smile pulled at his lips, an idea brewing in his head. As quietly and carefully as he could, Ivan reached over and gently removed the red and white hat from Feli's head. He carried it over to the display, wincing at the sheer ugliness of it, then setting it on it's head. A moment went by.

Truthfully Ivan was afraid that it would come alive from how realistic it looked. Luckily it didn't, leaving the gargoyle relieved. He stepped back over to Feliciano with a smile, he loved making people happy. It made him feel human for a split second. That feeling of being human was the most amazing and unbelievable thing you could ever feel. It was a huge rush, warming Ivan from the tips of his fingers, to his toes, and back to his center. Then sadly, after his beautiful moment of humanity, it would vanish, leaving an even colder feeling deep inside him. Another topic for him to think about later. He mentally slapped himself. With all of this confusion spinning around in his head, he didn't need more to prey on him tonight. His thoughts, seemingly awoken from their internal slumber, clouded his mind again. This time they caused his senses to dull, and his vision to blur. He HATED it when this happened, now he was sure there was water in his head.

Silently keeping a calm atmosphere, he tapped Feliciano's shoulder and showed him the mummy's new look. His vision swam, but he could tell that the other was most likely smiling. Ivan put on his own smile of approval, and watched Mr. Vargas laugh and point at the Egyptian happily.

"Yay~! Now he isn't so scary anymore!" They both continued on with the tour until early morning light shone through the windows, signalling Ivan's departure. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of glad for this. Now he could rest, and hopefully clear the mists currently fogging his brain. That is if he had one. He was never so sure how that worked. He knew all of the basic information about living beings and what necessary parts they needed to survive, but he never knew if he even had them. Surely he would have felt it? Surely he would have gone through the normal life processes? More things piling up in his mind, more things to think over. Ivan was beginning to get tired of all this thinking and confusion, It was really starting to get on his nerves.

He followed Feliciano into the main room, where the staircase lay in wait for his ascent. With one final wave, and yet another huge hug, he quietly walked up the stares with haste. He had to get to his perch before anyone noticed his absence. Mr. Vargas poked his head into the staircase just as Ivan was stepping out into the open of the roof. He waved again letting out a cheery farewell, "I'll see you later~"

"Come on Feli, lets go home before the streets flood with people." Another voice echoed from behind the Italian, causing him to return to the main room.

That reminded Ivan, today was Sunday, the day of rest. Man did that sound good right about now, rest... How he longed for that precious activity. Maybe a nice long nap would put his weary mind to rest.

As he bent down to grab his sword and shield, and eased into position, he felt a rush of fatigue. For a short time, the gargoyle watched as people began to crawl out from their homes, and walk out into the road. Ivan smiled, his eyes drooped, and his consciousness dipped and soared. Slowly but surely, he fell into a deep relieving sleep. His problems retreated back to furthest reaches of his mind for the time being, allowing him a carefree rest.

**Hey people from the internet! I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my fic, if you could review that would be much appreciated! I love to hear from you, it keeps me writing! **

**(I do not own anything, _though that would be awesome!_)**


End file.
